This invention relates generally to an attachment to a backhoe which makes it much more versatile in usage, expanding its operations for application in scraping, tamping, grading, and other movements of the earth.
Numerous styles of implements or attachments to the bulldozer blade, backhoe bucket, and other implements that normally attach through a three point or other hitch to a tractor, or the like, have been developed in the prior art. Most of these attachments are effective for their intended purpose, but the current invention is devised to provide for more widespread usage of an adapter for connecting with a backhoe bucket, for performing a multitude of operations upon the ground, and even more significantly, be utilized and installed upon buckets of varying sizes.
Examples of what are known in the prior art, as previously explained, are disclosed in the Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,251, showing a backfilling attachment for connection directly with the front of a power shovel. As can be seen, the principal limitation upon this device is that it must be connected with a shovel of particular width, and which cannot vary from that dimension. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,019, to Arps, discloses a combination for a scoop, bulldozer, and scraper, wherein this scraper blade is connected by means of side mounting members to the hitch means extending from the back side of a tractor. One of the main differences between the device of Arps, and that which has been designed as the current invention, is that the former instrument is mainly functionable as a scraper or scoop, does not have a frontal blade that allows it to be used as a grader, and in addition, is not attachable on to the bucket of a backhoe per se, much less buckets of varying widths and sizes.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,248, to Vos, discloses a bucket grader attachment, one that is connected directly onto the frontal disposed bucket of a front end loader, and in this instance, the attachment includes integral shield and heel portions that are also welded or secured at the back edge of the bucket, or to the bottom wall of the same. While the shown attachments may be useful for allowing the application of its bucket as a grader in either direction of movement, it is to be noted that these attachments are permanently affixed to the bucket, and not replaceable as in the current invention. The Discenza, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,256, shows a back-filling blade for a power shovel, with the shown attachment being not too unlike that as shown in the earlier described Smith patent. In addition, the second U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,032, to Discenza, discloses another form of blade attachment for securement with the power shovel, and while positions may be provided for locating of the teeth of the Discenza bucket within a portion of the shown blade, the blade itself includes side attachment means that are fixed in position, thereby limiting the application of the blade to a shovel of only a singular dimension.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,330, to Hood, discloses another form of a blade that is secured upon the front of a backhoe bucket, with the teeth of the bucket being insertable within fixed pockets formed upon the backside of the shown blade attachment. Obviously, this blade is designed specifically for use with a singular dimensioned bucket.
Other patents showing related type of backhoe attachments are set forth in the George, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,271, the Nault, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,397, the Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,529, and finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,919, to Teach.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a more universal form of attachment for connection with the backhoe and which can expand the usefulness of the backhoe in its operations to perform other than digging functions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a backhoe attachment that can turn a backhoe into a scraper.
A further object of this invention is to provide a backhoe attachment that can convert it into an earth tamper.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a backhoe attachment that can convert it into a dirt pusher.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a backhoe attachment that can be used as an earth puller.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an attachment for a backhoe that can convert it into a sod cutter.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an attachment to a backhoe that finds utility as a backfilling scraper.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an attachment that can function as a shovel.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an attachment that can function as a valley trencher.
A more significant function of this invention is to provide an attachment for a backhoe that can function as a grader.
Still another object, and a significant one, is to provide an attachment to a backhoe that is universal of application, and can be installed upon most backhoe buckets currently in use, regardless of their varying dimensions.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an attachment for a backhoe that is constructed of relatively few parts, can be quickly installed generally in less than a minute, but yet is sufficiently rigid and sturdy in construction to withstand the heavy impacting forces exerted upon the backhoe bucket during its usage.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.